ѕнαуу : Pendragon x ѕнαуу
by LeFrenchMartini
Summary: ѕнαуу is late for her new job at Lifelight, on the way to the subway, a boy bumps into her, she finds this rude. When she gets to the office she realizes that she will have to be working along side him if she wanted her bosses blessings.
1. INTRODUCTION :

She pulled up her sleeves on her highly dirty white sweater. She sighed as she looked in her closet for the perfect outfit to wear for her first day of work.

Shayy had always adored vampires. From middle school, she was always interested in them. Now, it wasnt exactly everyday that you hear about a girl, nothing wrong with her, likes to read about ood sucking vampires. She didnt get what everyones deal was. Blood was way overrated.

She sat on her armour, looking the mirror. Her best feature was her body, she was a fairly active girl. She enjoyed volleyball and soccer. She had worked hard for that body of hers. Not like those other fake plastic girls who just had to have everything 'right' with them.

She sighed, looking into the mirror, and flipping her hair onto her shoulders. Her midriff length hair was loose and curly, straigthening at the ends because of the weight. She hated her hair. She curse it for not being straight like the other girls'. She never knew what to do with it; wheter to wash it and leave it out or blow dry it. You would think that hair shouldnt be her main concern but she just never let the fact go. No matter how many friends tell her she was lucky to have it, she never listened.

Oh, and almost forgot, she hated her eye colour. People usually teased her about it. It was a stunning gray, taking from her mothers side. She usually looked down whenever someone looked her in the eye for too long. A habit.

* * *

**Allo! This is the sort of Intorduction & gives you a little visual on the main Character Shayy. So I know, like many, That I am also desperate for reviews. So heres the deal, lets say you have asome sort of story that you want to be reviewed, either its new or no one looks at it, review mine & ill redo the favour. Deal. Ill actually read it I swear.**

& Shayy ;


	2. FINDING OUT :

In the year of age 13, her father who she rarely saw, snuck into the house very late. He had called her from the living room, as she was sleeping. She stirred, thinking it was a dream. He called once more. This time she jolted away.

"What?" He looked around. From the hallway she could see the light from downstairs. she whipped her blankets off and went out into the hall. _Whos in the house_? She asked herself as she bear hugged the wall to hide herself.

She peered into the living room as she reached the bottom.

"Daddy?" She called out.

"Yes honey, come here, I have something to show you." She wasnt as afraid as she was and walked out into the living room.

Her Dad was sitting at the coffee table, taking his stuicase and opening it. She watched, not saying a word, as he pulled out papers. She looked closer and saw that they werent written in regular font.

"What are these?" She looked. Seeing symbols like hearts and stars.

"Well. Have a seat, and I will tell you." She hesitantly sat down beside her father. "I feel Shayy that you are now at the age that I should hide this no longer."

"Umm sure..." She looked around like she could find the answers.

"Ever wonder why you teeth have been hurting even though all your baby teeth have fallen out?"

"The dentist said I need braces..." She squinted, slightly angered that he brought up such a sensitive thing.

"No. Ever wonder how I made breakfast so fast, even though Im late?"

"uhh...whats your point?"

"My point is...Well, Ill just say it out. Shayy your a vampire." she gasped loudly.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. He looked down ashamed.

"I should have told you before. But I knew you would go and do something stupid. I cant hide it from you anymore..."

"What-what? Am I going to like what...grow fangs and stuff?" She tried to hide my excitement.

"Yes, eventually." He looked away like he was hiding something. "But there is also bad news."

"That was the good news?" She asked, confused.

"By the Claustruphius law, you cannot learn anything from the mortal world. So me and your mother have decided to send you away for awhile to a school which has specialized for years with this sort of thing."

"A school?"

"Yes. It will teach you to cope with the set backs of being a vampire. Also, you can meet some other fellow vampires that are going through the same kind of things that you are."

"I-I...I will come back right?" She asked automatically.

"Umm...well, there another set of bad news. We all have to permanently move to the mortal world because you wouldnt be able to come back after youre used to everything there."

Her mouth dragged open and it was suddenly like someone had stolen a breath of air. She couldnt even breath. _relax...relax_. I calmed myself. She took a stressful and painful breath.

"I have to leave everyone here?"

"Yes. But in the meanwhile while you get to go to school and learn more, you can come visit us." He offered it like it was a treat.

"If I...have to leave all my friends and go to a school where I do not know anyone...I will _never_ come home to visit." She sealed the deal.With a final glare she went back to bed.

* * *

**Okay, so Shayy just discovered her powers and that to redem her dads approval, she had to succesfully go to this school & pass. But like anyother stuck up student, she feels like this school is a waste of her time. Like it? Lemme know.**

& Shayy ;


	3. SCHOOL :

So you see, Shayy was infact someting special, like she had always wanted to be. But she wasnt happy. She didnt want to leave her friends. Who did?

A few days later, she came 'round. She listening to her father as he spoke and told her exactly what to do. He gave her all her books. and told her exactly how to get to her little 'vampire kingdom'.

Her dad kissed her on her forehead and they said their goodbyes.

She looked around scared at the colossal school. No one would beleive her that she just had to magically grow her own tree by holding a clear glass prismn up to the sky and grow her own tree. Then climb it. Told you you wouldnt beleive it.

For two years she went to the dang school. Of course she made alot of friends. Not only had her fangs peeped from beneath her lip but she learnt that when she got mad, it was like they jumped to her protection. She had only learnt that when she had gotten into a fight with her best friend. Vampirismn didnt always come easy. You needed protection which was where the magic part came in.

Magic was unique to everyone. Usuing your mind you could control the outcome, directions and fierceness or a spell. With anything, there was a price. You could only tell someone is about to complete a spell by their own unqieu spell starter. Most peoples' are simple like clapping their hands, but others are frustrating. In that amount of time to complete you spell starter, it could put you at a risk. Someone could disable you by binding you with jynxes or hexes. You cannot always perfect a spell because you cannot always tell how to control a spell unless you have experience.

She was getting bored and for some reason felt like she knew everything. Besides, she only had one more year of school and she didnt want to move anywhere.

* * *

**Short But Sweet. I know. So now, shes getting bored. Hope you liked it. Remember the deal ;)**

& Shayy ;


	4. MEETING UP :

Her lip gave a slight quiver and she glanced at all her outfits in her closet. Finally, after throwing about half of her closet onto her bedroom floor, she decided on a nice dark navy blue v-neck sweat that showed off her figure well, and a pair of her black pants. She found them quite tight but didnt want to accept teh fact that she might have gained some weight.

She stuck her hands in her back pockets and peered at herself in the mirror from the side. Posing, she was happy, on the way out she grabbed her purse which she had extended to make it reach her waist the previous day and a pair of hoop earrings. She was already late and didnt want to make her first impression that she was lazy.

Her feet almost seemed lke a blur as she ran down the stairs leading to teh underground subway station. There was always someone who pissed her off. They either walked too slow or too fast. She must have been the only one zooming around people, trying to see if the subway was closing its doors yet. Another set of stairs, _How much stairs can this building possibly have?_ She asked herself, shaking her head. Her flat bottoms were starting to hurt her feet, but fashion equals pain. They were black velvet, and they had like a sort of weaving thing going on all around the shoe with a black ribbon anda dark teal. It was fairly pretty and she had gotten a good deal on it. She saw a smudge and made a sort of 4 with her body and she pulled her foot up to her. She stood against the wall and balanced. She wiped it off and set her foot back down, wiggling a little to see if everything was going to be okay she was ready to set off once again when someone barreled past her. Nudging her shoulder, she swung back, trying to hit the rude person back but missed as he ran by. He tried to do a sort of football thing by swingin around,

"SORRY!" He called to her. She looked around weirdly, trying to see if anyone else had saw that as he ran but everyone was minding their own business.

He was good looking...she guessed. Why would she care? he just cost her a good 2 minutes of her life! If someone were to ask her what she thought about that guy she would have said, judging by his appearance that he was the type to say "im hot youre not.'.

She didnt think anything of it until she sat down on the subway. As the lights flashed by through the window, she rested her head. _Dont be late again_, she lectured herself.

She had five minutes to spare. She was to be working in the Lifelight pyramid. From the subway station, she ranm only to stumble and find that her shoes wouldnt allow that. She ended up taking them off and holding them in her hand. As she ran, she pumped her arms, not caring that she hit people as she went by. With her head up, she ran and ran. She rushed a little too much and ended up waiting for the automatic door to open as she regained her dignity by scratching her head. _Hurry up_. She yelped when she saw a green light flash infront of her eyes.

"Bacteria zap." A man behind a counter poked fun at her.

"Yeah, whatever..." She continued to run, spotted a girl just about to put on her lab coat. She grabbed it as she ran past and the girl fell, unbalanced.

She could see up ahead, not very far, a few steps through the clear glass triangles. She reached the doorway and paused. She could see her future boss making a sort of speech. She threw on her labcoat over her hurriedly and started to feel her loose her balance. She started hopping inside the room with a cry, trying to put her shoes on. With both got on, she slid into the room fully. With a surprised look around, she realized that her boss had already been watching her from the doorway. All he saw was her just randomly slide into the room.

"Hi," She regained her dignity and smiled, stepping closer, he was not the only one, he had a boy about her age, but everytime she went to peek at his face, he looked down.

Her boss swiftly turned around leaving her side by side with this boy.

"Youre late." He stated bluntly.

"Yes I know sir I-"

"No excuses." I looked shortly to the boy who looked away immediately.

"Youre lab coat is on backwards." The boy whispered.

"What?" She gave a startled look. Without a second she whipped it off, smiling only when her boss turned around, balling the evidence behind her back.

"Wheres your labcoat?" He gave a confused look. He was a fairly old man, weather worn face and everything.

"Labcoat? What labcoat?" Her face hurt so much from smiling.

"Nevermind," He shrugged it off. "I wanted to introduce you to my...friend...Bobby," She saw the boy stir.

She chuckled. "What kindof name is Bob-" The boy looked up swiftly. "Oh-Oh, sorry-HEY wait a minute! I recognize you!" She stepped closer, tilting her head slightly when he looked down once more. He had the same medium length hair cut, it wasnt buzz cut but it was short. She stepped closer and this time coming to a sad realization, she poked him hard in the chest. "Youre that little boy in the subway station who almost towered me over!"

"I-I Dont know what youre talking about." She steppped back slightly, taken back by his deep voice she wasnt expecting.

"You know damn well what Im talking about. Does this ring a bell," She narrowed her eyes, made a sort of 4 with her body, pretending to take off her shoe.

"Oh did you say Subway, I thought you meant..Okay I lied!"

"Uh...yeah." She nodded sarcastically.

"But it wasnt my fault! This man was chasing me, Im pretty sure that if you looked back you would have seen a bald man with red veins running across his head," He nodded his head, beleiving his own bullshit and demonstrated his actions with his hand, racking his hand through his hair.

"Oh ho ho, I looked back and the people looked pretty _calm to me_!" She let the bitterness get to her in her last few words.

"Ladies ladies," My boss came up and put a hand inbetween us and pushed us back. I gave an outraged look.

"Ladies?" His lip gave a slight quiver like he was offended.

* * *

**So Heres whats happening. I need to know if anyones reading this. So Ill post chapter 5 if I get hmm, lets be resonable 2 reviews? unfair. Thanks ever so much. Just so you know, ill respond & I appreciate EVER review/you send me.**

& Shayy ;


	5. SCREAM :

My boss raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"This is Bobby Shayy and youre going are going to be his entourage for the while that he is here. Her eye twitched becuase she was trying so hard to keep the dissapointment off her face. _No...no_... She said on the inside but started shaking her head on the outside. She swiftly walked up to her boss and pulled him aside.

"I went to school for 4 years just to come here and have to show a teen around the city?!" She tried not to growl...he was her boss...

"Okay first of all," He shook her hands off his collar, "I know you were raised in the jungle, but if you could please, adress me with my proper name Professor." She looked back at Bobby who looked down. She nervously patted the back of her head.

"Argh, why do I have to do it?"

"Well, for one, your job _is_ counting on it." She held her lips tight, not wanting anything to come out. Instead of speaking she just nodded her head. As the Professour walked past Bobby to deal with something else, she followed as well did Bobby.

"You better not cause me any trouble." She said to the side, putting a pretend smile on her lips. "Ill kill you in a second." She spat, keeping her smile.

"Oh yeah, is that right? I thought I heard soemthing about your job depending on my satisfaction."

"_You heard that_," She leaned in but then realized, "Wait a minute, he never said anything about _your_ satisfaction. He just said I had to..." She looked to the side, "Show you aroung town." She raised two eyebrows shortly as if to say 'Challenge that'. He backed down with a smug look.

She wondered why he had stopped, but by the time she had turned around, she had already hit into the body. She cried out in shock and jumped back. When she had felt the head contact her stomache, she was picturing some kind of freak monster that was short and stubby. When she looked down, still holding the culprit, she saw it was just infact a little boy with blonde curly hair.

"Oh- hello little boy. Can I help you."

"No thank you miss, Im here to see Bobby." He went to move forward but Shayy looked up as a hand grabbed the littles childs shoulder, lurching him back. She let out a tiny gasp of outrage.

"Should you be handling that child like that?" She stood up straight and looked at the boy. _Whoa,_ She said in her head, trying as hard as she could to not let the fact that she was staring show, _he is gorgeous!_ She surveyed his bright green eyes and brown hair. It reached a little to his shoulders but it had that shaggy look that Shayy had alwayys wanted, one that you didnt have to put as much work into it, you could just walk out the door and use it as a new look. A single blue baulb earrings hung out from his right ear, she could swear she had saw something moving inside of it but dismissed it as the fact that she was blinking so much. She kept prusing her lips and stealing glances.

"No I shouldnt but hes being rude." She narrowed her eyes.

"Rude?"

"yeah," He shook the boys shoulder hard. Shayy mouthed an 'ah' then stopped herself, clenching her jaw. She was going to suggest otherwise but she knew it would make no difference. "You bumped into her, what are you going to say?"

"Sorry." He looked up at me with sad eyes and a smirk. I chuckled and looked at the Professour now apporaching.

"Bobby, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. This boy came outof the flume in the subway station," Bobby glanced at Shayy, but she was way too busy rolling her eyes. She figured 'Flume' was some other way to say that something was wrong with teh Subway station or something like that. "Is he safe to be here?"

"Well what you want to put him back in?" He asked smugly. The Professor gave him a look but then backed off, walking away.

"Whats your name little blondie?" She said with a slight giggle and glanced at the boy still holding him. She put a descret hand to her mouth noticing that she was becoming and air head. She had to keep her cool. She knew guys dont like stupid girls.

"Loque." He said showing a pride face.

"Loque," She rolled the name off her tongue. "I like it, and you," She looked up.

"Im his...brother Chad." he knew both things he had just said was a lie, but she smiled anyways.

"Chad huh," She walked back to Bobbys side, and still facing her back towards them, she leaned in towards Bobby and whispered,

"Who are they?" He looked at her sideways and gave her a worried look. "Bobby, _who are they_." She added with reinforcement.

"Its a long story-"

"I have time."

"They are people from another territory," He prused his lips.

"_WhatI You mean theyre vampires?" _She hissed, She had to close her mouth good and tight, feeling her mouth slightly like it was enlarging and focused hard on retracting her fangs.

"Vampires? Where would you get that idea?" She quickly recovered from that idea, she was thinking about different territories in the non mortal world; in Neregi.

"I-I dont know im just being silly." She said quickly. "But really, where are these so called _Territories_?"

"Well theyre everywhere."

"And how did they get from everywhere," She pointed,"to here." She pointed at the ground she was standing on.

"Flume." He just gave a nod.

"Subway?" She gavea confused look.

"No...a _Flume_-time travel!" He said hastily.

"_Time travel_," She started looking around, letting everything set in. "Youre lying." She walked off in the direction she was facing swiftly. She felt his hesitate and looked back only for a slight second to see Bobby get a look from 'Chad'; a head nod. She walked faster, only hearing the sound of her shoes walking away. She smiled at an employee who gave a weird look. He was probably wondering why she was just awalking so peacfully, smiling at everything.

* * *

**Thank you EVERONE who reviewed & added me to their Favourite Author/Story List. It Means so much to me :). Yes I know, that I like brought Loque back from the dead, but hes got such a cute name. & I dont know, I pictured someone standing there cooing "Loqueeeee". Cute, I dont know, anyone else feel the same way? I doubt it :). Dont worry for people who hate the name Chad, it changes dont worry.**

& Shayy ;


	6. WHIPPED CREAM & JELLO :

She gave a lazy smile at the reflection staring down at her from the elevator ceiling. _Whooo, this will be good wont it? _She groaned as the elevator door opened and she had to move her spot to get out. She strode lazily, not even bothering to swing her arms, to her bosses office. She strode with authority as she queitly set one foot in the doorway followed by the second, then her body.

"Boss- Proffesor?" She peered behind him as he turned around. He was talking to yet another boy! but this one didnt seem to have the poise and kindness (about to throw up) that Bobby had. He was rude and acted like a pig when from behind the Professors back, licked his lips, looking her up and down. She felt herself cringe and try to cover herself without being noticed.

"Yes...what was your name again?"

"Shayy," She gave a 'Whats your problem' look.

"Oh, right." he gave a swift nod. "Now what is it that you wanted? You always find _some_ way to pester into my life..." He rolled his eyes. She kept the look.

"Excuse me?" She gave a outraged look.

"Just hurry up," She shook it off.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be entouraging or whatever you want to call it, Bobby." She added with a smirk. His head seemd to lower as he peered at her from over his rimmed glasses.

"Who said I require your assitance any longer?" He titled his head.

"You hired me..." She looked around, as if she could search for the answers. "Isnt that enough?"

"But you have caused me mroe trouble than actually good."

"But I came around in the end!" She saw where this was going and automatically jumped to defend herself.

"Meet Crash." He grinned showing his yellowing teeth and stepped back presenting the brunette like he was a prize. He looked up, hands in his back pocket. He looked an aweful lot like Chad, even though she knew that wasnt possbile. He had dark green eyes like a forests'. It reminded her of Christmas. He was wearing loose baggy jeans with converses, leaving the tongues hanging out. His striped black shirt showed off his body nicely. Each time his chest heaved, she found her breath catching in her throat. But then she realized this was the bastard who was going to be taking over her job and put her game face on. She felt her nostrils flaring and tried to keep her cool as she surveyed him.

"What is this? Are you trying to scare me into doing my job?" She spat.

"Nope, he is going to be doing your job for you." Her breath actually caught this time, and she had to physically grab her throat and message it, it hurt so much. She coughed a little and looked up. "But," She breath, it was like someone had just punched her in the stomache. "I cant do that because youre fully qualified and he is just part time." He pursed hs lips sadly like Shayy should be doing the same and greiving. She giggled, she actually giggled. She only knew she had done it aloud when they all darted their eyes towards her. She stopped herself and regained her dignity by stepping out of the way for the Professor to barrel past her. She held her breath when Crash came close to her. She closed her eyes for just a slight second and inhaled, smelling his cologne. Only when she opened her eyes did she notice that he was in her face. She leaned against the table, putting a hand to stable herself. She could hear the pencils and papers slip off the desk as she leaned and Crash followed her lead. He just kept staring at her, jaw clenched.

"You know what would look good on you?" He whispered in her ear, so close. She didnt want to smell his cologne anymore. She didnt even answer. "Me." He said quickly with a smirk and jogged after his boss, tugging at his pants. Shayy steadied herself giving a disguting look to the runaway boys back. She felt sick all over and...wrong.

"Pig!"She screamed, but he had already ran away. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead and sat on the desk. What was she going to do? That was so close, she could have been just fired.

. & .

She was on one of the loading docks because she had nothing else better to do. The docks, were long metal sort of crossroads leading from across the deph of the pyramid across to the other side. This was on of the reasons they had needed to learn depth perseption and how to deal with heights. but she was a vampire, so it was alright. She was used to being in high places.

If you looked down below you, you could see the very base of the pyramid, all the jumps and rooms with lights. Everything was beautiful if you looked at it in that sense.

She held her clipboard outwards to her and checked the schedule, it was animatics so that if her boss ever needed her, he would message. For the thirteenth time today, she checked and nothing was there. Only a blinking light. She set the clipboard against the wall and it atomatically stuck. it was like a step up from magnetics. She pulled her PDA out of her back pocket. It was her prized possesions, she hugged it to her, feeling really stupid and checked around her to see if anyone had saw. Seeing everyone busy, she pulled the tiny metal pencil out of the antenna and tapped the screen. A light flashed, lighting her fingers as they rested on the black metallic linning. It was about the size of her hand. A little tiny heart with tiny legs, arms,top hat and a cane started tap dancing. She giggled and stated,

"Stop that 262. Take that disguise off." She giggled, looking at the screen as like a etch-a-sketch, the clothes were wiped from the little tiny animation and all that was left was a heart with a kind face. The background wa sa nice sunny day with an apple tree. The heart sat under the tree, but not before picking and apple. It reached for another one but it was out of its reach. She took the pencil in her hand, tapped it over the apple and the tree shook as she pulled the apple off and placed it infront of the heart who chuckled with delight.

"Thank you master. Whats the news for today?" She didnt even have time to answer before someone came up behing her and spat,

"What are you doing girl?" She looked forward, not wanting to turn around, eyes bulged. She immediately shoved the PDA into her back pocket, feeling it bulge. Her eyes glazed over as she bit her lip and turned around.

"What honour to meet _the_ Aja-" She stopped herself at the look she was getting.

"I have no time for this nonesense." She gave an 'Okay..?' look.

"What _do_ you have time for?" At Ajas shocked face, she covered her mouth harshly.

"Excuse me?"

"Mhfggfmmm..." She mumbled through her hands.

"Whatever, The Professor told me they had an intern, but I didnt know you were as stupid as you look." She gave her a disgusted look as she glared at her, passing behind her. She followed, hand still over her mouth, with her eyes.

"Eyy Camey- Is that your name?"

"Camey? I aint no Camey." She stated, eyeing the girl. She started walking forward, the PDA giving her a weird feeling as it rubbed against she as She walked.

"What is your name then?"

"Uhh, Shayy." She looked at her head as she leaned down to pick up something that was encase in a yellow bottle.

"Ok. I just need your help here." She took off a clipboard from the wall. "We need to carry these to the 3rd dock." She pointed all the way at the end of the beam adn to the far left. Shayy gasped.

"That far?" She breathed. She glanced down at the rolling yellow nothings. They all looked like rocket packs. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes all the way to the end."

"Fine..." She sighed.

"Go to the boy with a yellow jumpsuit, pull this tab," She pointed with a well manicured finger to a white little tab. She cursed her own stubby little nails and tried to hide them behind her back. The other girl didnt seem to notice. "You have to make sure that the cart is positioned right infront of him, call his name or whatever, just make sure he knows its you," She titled her head with a smile. "Otherwise you wont get the credit for the good work." She winked. Shayy looked around and nodded.

"Why would I want to do that?" The girls smile turned into faked shock.

"Do you question the boss?"

"No but-"

"Well then shoo!" She started pushing her. Then she walked off. Shayy was left to back up. She and grabbed the cart and started pushing. The bumps and noises from the friction from metal on metal. _Thump...thump...thump_. The little spaces inbetween the metal grates pushed the cart up ever so slightly making it harded for her push.

She passed alot of people giving her dirty looks. She just ignored them. What was wrong with these people anyways? They were all so territorial.

"What are you doing here?" A man asked her, as she approached the port.

"Im delivering this from port 2." She gulped before saying "Dock 1." The mans face immediately twisted.

"Youre not supposed to be here, go back to where you came from little girl." She wasnt even listening to him. She was the boy in the full yellow suit, looking like he was doing some work for a quarantined area. She jogged, leaving the uncared for cart alone with the man. She horse trotted to a stop infront of him and took his arm. He pulled back.

"What do you want?" His voice was muffled by the plastic covering his face.

"You have to come with me, I have someting for you!" He still didnt budge. She started dragging him, he had some kind of hose in his hand that had a nozzle. He kept pulling it along with him.

"Here." She said licking her lips in concentration and positioned him infront of the yellow astraunot looking object. With a sigh, she leaned in, watching the boy and pulled the tab. Her face screwed up in confusions when a white liquid that vaguely resembled blue jell-o, started seeping out through the tiny nozzle. She leaned it, not understanding, how could such a solid matter come out _still_ solid through the tiny circular nozzle? She tapped it and it ceased. She looked down to see only most of the cart was covered in the blue matter. She sighed, the docks over here was solid like a giant surf board. Sea foam green and shiny. This would take a while to clean up, instead of it being able to fall through the holes which were on dock 1. She gulped.

"Umm im sorry, but this thing seems to be broken-" She spoke too fast, she heard a sharp noise, like air leaking. She stared at the yellow case. In a matter of seconds, the tin can, which she never though could happen, started expanding and swelling. She backed away to the rail. With a final hiss of air, the top flew off, almost impaling a man and hit the far wall. She stared in the direction of the now spinning, top. She didnt want to look back at the mess, but she did. All the blue matter was now bubbling and flowing all over the place. _fast_. A few employees ran trying to shut the source off, but it didnt seem to even have a source. They all just ended up slipping on the jell-o and sliding on their behind. She saw the yellow suit man take off his helmet and hold it. He was glaring at her. He threw his helmet to the side and went to lunge at her. Her eye bulged and she dove down the ground. The Jello-o was _freezing_. She was up to her elbows in the matter. She slipped and slide as she was trying to kick away from the suited man now crawling trying to get to her, even he was having trouble. She held onto the rail, trying to steady herself but she only slipped more. The Jell-o was piling up now and she wasnt sure what to do. Alot more people were getting caught in the sticky situation, not helping. She could feel her hair being weighted down as the Jell-o had accidently reached her head. She started breathing heavy again, kneeling down. She watched silently as she tried to stand up, slip, but regain her balance as the Jell-o reached her thighs. She saw the yellow mans head, seeing as he was on his hands and knees. He grabbed her waist and pulled down. She screamed and held on to the cart handle. And he pulled, she pulled. He tugged, and she could feel the cart raise of the ground. He grabbed onto her and held her from around her shoudlers, choking her, not purposely, he was trying to get up. With one final tug, she leg go of the cart, but the legs were in the ear. With the unbalance, the cart tipped and she screamed as another top sailed over her head.

She stared at the cart and saw that there was now two sets of Jell-o but one of them , the yellow, was someone how making the Blue retract. So it was slowly cleaning itself up. She watched in awe as the blue matter started to back up into its bottle. As well did the Yellow.. With each Blue in its case, it took some Yellow. She sighed and she could feel, somewhat like a suction at her feet as she pulled them up close to her as the matter dissappeared. She stood up with a struggle. Everyone was looking around waiting to see what would happen next. She too looked around.

"Well- that takes care of the clean-up job-" With a loud screech, a top flew off, this time she didnt even have enough time to even duck and cover. She was in clear view of the cart. With a sigh, she accepted it. In a quick flash, the bottle exploded and everyone and every _thing_ was covered in a substance that vaguely resembled whipped cream. If she could only see herself now; She looked like a giant snow man. She was covered head to toe in the white fluffy stuff. She didnt even bother wipe it off her face, just her eyes. With a splat, she threw it to the side. She saw everyones eyes just blankly staring around. Just when she thought things couldnt get any worse, she saw none other than Bobby and Loque as well as Chad show up. _Argh! Are they EVERYWHERE!?_, She screamed inside of her head.

She did the unexpected, she started giggling. A slow steady, wondering giggle and that turned into a full blow laughter. people all around her gave her dirty and crazy looks. She smirked, if anyone could see what she was doing under all that whipped cream. She smirked for awhile before she burst into a run. She dove forward towards Bobby and jumped onto him. He gave a surprised yelp, but threw his hands around her back as she wrapped her legs around his legs anyways. Loque looked up with amusement and chuckle seeing Bobbys surprised look. She, staring, calmly into his green eyes and did a very bold move. She kiss his cheek and jumped down, She laughed good heartedly at the new mark she had left all over his clothes. He looked down at himself, arms wide open. Her smile was wide and She couldnt stop laughing. If anyone could see her, theyd see her eyes slit-like, which happened when she laughed this hard. She gave a playful glare at Loque who was laughed, clutching his side at Bobby. He immediately stopped and titled his head, questioned her. She shrugged my shoulders, trying to look cute, and smiled. She started chasing him all around Bobby and his brother. When She finally caught him, she lifted him up infront of me, arms around his chest and hugged his back, whipping all of my face on his shirt. He screamed with a shocked down and fidgeting. She giggled and put him down. He dove into the pile of whipped cream, resurfacing with a faceful of white; looking like santa clause. She started laughing even harder , She paused from laughing only to yell,

"CHAD YOURE NEXT!" She started chasing him. He deked me at the railing. Somehow, he ended up chasing her. He grabbed some whipped cream in his hand and started chasing her. She gave a shocked look and started running. He Caught up with her just as she was about to dive into the substance once more, knwoing he wouldnt step foot in it. She yelped as she felt him pick me up in a firemans hold. He stuck his tongue down at her and launched himself into the padded surface. She kicked my legs up, sending a spray of white, enjoying myself. She ceased and looked around. It seemed their fun had rubbed onto everyone. grown men and women were covered like them and throwing the whipped cream like snow balls. She glanced at Chad to see him noticed them too I chuckled. Her smile was quickly wiped off her face, when she saw, Bobby doing one of those Rockstar stunts and jump, back first almost onto us, she had to dig my heels into the ground and push herself away.

"HA HAAA!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her leg, ignoring her shocked look, and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him. She made snow angels to fill in the awkward space and silence. He looked down at her but didnt say anything.

"Hey," She nodded, asking him to continue on. "Looks like you arent such a bitch after all." I opened my mouth in awe.

"I am _not_ a bitch!" She continued making the whipped-angels.

"Uhh, yeah you are." He nodded. She still stared at the spot where she had kissed him on the cheek. _Why had I done that_?, She saw him survey her as she wiggled in the matter, staring in wonder at him, _I guess I just wanted to put the whipped cream on him, but I didnt...know how?_ She tried to dissmiss it.

_Turn around...turn around...stop looking at him!_ She lectured herself. She gasped, a tiny gasp. He was starting to lean in. Closer closer, he kept looking up into her eyes. She stopped wiggling and stood still, arms still oustretched. If she were to let him kiss her now, he would be kissing her sideways. Like a cross. She tried to stop breathing, but it just ended up coming out in rough huffs. She couldnt do it. he was coming closer now. She was giving him the wrong message! _Turn away!_ She didnt listen to her insides. _Just turn around_. His lips were inches from hers. Suddenly it felt like she had just woken up. She jolted up, sitting up, grabbing his face. and kissed his cheek. She wrapped an arm around his neck so it looked like a hug so that no body would realize what she was doing.

"_I like you, but not in that way._" She whispered into his ear. She left him sitting in the same position. She pushed off and ran. _I need you to save my love_, Those words were stuck in her head. Like as if it was a chalkboard that she couldnt erase. She suddenly felt like a part of her was missing. She felt...empty.

. & .

* * *

**This is my favourite chapter so far. I dont know, it just seems so... romantic? Lo, its so cute to me. Is it cute to you guys. Keep reviewing lemme know :). Thanks to everyone who added me as their Favourite Author/Story THANK YOU. It means a-LOT to me :). You guys are so kind. Thanks once again.**

& Shayy ;


	7. A DAY OUT ON THE TOWN :

She passed a whole lot of people. None of them even bothered to ask her why she was holding her head, sobbing loudly. That was the problem with this place, it was everyone for themselves. no one care about her.

She ran blindly, through the crossroads hoping to get to hers before she actually broke down and couldnt run any longer.

She only peeked through her fingers before she felt herself being grabbed from behind, a hand snaking around her neck, pulling her back. She reared, trying to pull away but the person was pulling as well.

"Woah, woah, _hold her_." She got a glimpse of her boss, hand out, eyeing her. She couldnt see her attacker but she could smell the cologne and cursed. She struggled, trying to breath, when she saw Aja walk in. Then came the cursed girl. The one who had called her Camey!

"YOU!" She screamed, trying to pull away but the arm tightened around her neck, cutting off her air temporarily.

"Recognize these people Shayy?" The professor pointed at each on in turn. "Sorry," he gave an apologetic look. she tilted her head, trying to understand things.

"You set me up!" She spat in the direction of the girl. She nodded her head, smiling proudly. The Professor strung an arm around the girl and hugged her close. _What is this_?

"They like their job very much, and they dont like new interns as much as I dont. They take training, time-" Shayy, now furious, swung her arms, trying to run, but the force pulled and she fell back.

'You Bastard!' She wanted to scream out.

"But," He continued, like she hadnt said anything. "Like I said before, we cant fire you," he shook his head in mock sadness. "We cant hurt you... _but_ we can force you into quitting." He smiled, baring his yellowing teeth.

"My mother," She clenched her teeth, she was having a hard time keeping her cool and not frustrating him even more. "Taught me never to give up. I havent given up ever, and Im not about to now!" She screamed.

"Tisk tisk, didnt know they brought up ladies now adays with mouthes like that." He walked away with Camey and she was left with her holder and Aja. She glared at Shayy.

"You- are going to march you little fake but over to that dock and clean every single drop of whatever you spilled."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! You made it," She nodded, scowlding, "You clean it up." She walked away too. The person was still holding on to her, breathing so close that she could feel it on her neck.

He pulled her head back, in a sort of brace, and whispered lightly into her ear,

"See, I told you I look good on you."

"Ugh!" She knew automatically who it was and this new anger gave her a bit of adrenaline. She kicked back and ht him where it hurt. She heard him cry out and topple over. She ran, not looking back.

. & .

Even thought she had cried out all her tears a long time ago, tear drops clung to her eyelashes so that everytime she blinked, her eyesight blurred. She tried to wipe them away as she looked at her PDA. The little animatic character, knowing that she was not in her normal mood, showed all the classic signs of sadness.

_Perfect, look what Ive done_! She got mad at herself for the third time, when she had done something wrong. She threw it down on her desk, and held her head in her hands. She had led Bobby on the wrong way. Now she would be emotionally attatched and not able to do her job. What had she done?

She walked with a purpose towards the office, where her she had to face her professor. She smiled hesitantly when she saw Bobby, but looked down immediately. She went straight to her boss and nowhere else.

"Hi." She looked down, not at his face.

"What now?" He spat, like he couldnt bare to even speak to her.

"I need to know where to take Bobby and his friends first."

"Around the pyramid would be nice."

"Fine." She turned to leave but was stopped.

"Wait," She turned back around and glared. "you have work to do right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow, you have to decrypt that computer." he pointed behind him to the numerous computers that people were working at. She surveyed the people tapping on their little keyboards. She made a mental note to add that to her PDA. She stared with anger.

"How will I enter the computer, dont they need I.D?" She hoped she was right. He chuckled, and pulled something out from his lab coat pocket. It was a silver chain. He grabbed her arm painfully and shoved it into her hand. It was cold to the touch. She jingled it infront of her face to see that it was just a plain gold key. Actually, it was far from plain. It had many swirls at the head and the base looked likea skeleton key. She held it with pride. He offered to help her put it on but she backed away. She pulled her hair to the side and strung it around her neck, glaring as she did.

"Keep that with you at all times." She nodded. He walked off and left her there. She stood staring at him as he walked away when she felt a little something run and grab onto her leg. She looked down to see blonde curls. She smiled automatically.

"Shayy is it? ...Are you mad at me?" She felt slight tears come to her eyes as she 'awwed' at the boy. He let go and held his hands behind his back. She knelt down so she was face to face with him.

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Well because yesterday you kindof left in a hurry. I was wondering if it was something _I_ did." She felt her lip quiver and held her arms open for a hug. She sighed as she felt the little boys hands wrap around her back.

"Loque, youre so cute, its unbeleivable, where did you get that kind of idea?" She sighed, his little body heaving. She broke off and stood up. Her legs were cold from kneeling on the ground. She was wearing a plain t - shirt with a green spot with a dark green apple with a bite taken out of it. She also wore a pair of jean shorts. On her feet, her knew shoes; high heeled but she didnt mind, she needed the height. They were thin narrow heels. but the tiles let her hear the clip clopping all day long which she liked. The fronts look liked sandals, 4 strips running to the middle, like a spine, the black material was covered in diamonds. A part snaked around her ankle, holding it in place.

She strode over to where Bobby was, holding Loques shoulder. She pursed her lips and walked away.

Bobby looked over his shoulder, trying not to seem desperate and stare straight around. He turned back around swiftly when he saw that she had turned around briefly to look back, he pretended he was scowling Loque. Loque gave a confused glare and walked away.

She saw down in her chair, sinking in the seat automatically. She gave a startled gasp and sat up straight, it was a rolling chair so she kind of had to wiggle around to move it forward. But she successfully did, she smoothed down in her outfit out of dignity and waved her hands. It felt like she was christianing her desk infront of her, it was so plain she felt like the walls were the only sense of fashion there. No, no, dont get it wrong, she wasnt one of those girls who felt everything needed 'a girls touch', its just, if she had to be there for so many long periods of the day, it could at least be livable. She spun around, the chairs back was so high up she felt like a fricken evil genius or something. How tall did they think shed be?

She whipped out a notepad from the lower left drawer and looked around the tight space. It was a regular cubical but they couldn t afford walls she guess so she only had two.

'_decorations?'_ She added but then scratched it out and wrote, 'minor decorations'. Then she spun around to look at her office. She gasped, she hadnt even noticed that she hadnt provided her with a computer. She gave a outraged look. How did they expect her to do any work around here without having the proper working utensils? She threw back her chair and walked right out of there. She went back, remembering her PDA and shoved it in her back pocket.

Before she could even leave the doorframe, she gulped as she saw the amount of security to go through the very front doors she had entered. She glanced around nervously. They surely wouldnt let her leave alone, it was obvious. With the amount of pressure her boss had just threw on her, she wouldnt make it out alive. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

_Its okay...you can find a way to get out of here._ When she opened her eyes she looked around. There was her co workers, they were...nice. Naw, who was she kidding. They werent good. She looked down realizing she only had once choice. Something she was _supposed_ to be doing. She walked back over to Bobby, who looked up at her quizzically. She drew in a breath and went to walk away but changed her mind. She needed to face him now, no more running away. He got up and stuck his hands in his pocket, chewing on his lip.

"Listen, Im sorry for whatever I did-"

"Its okay, I understand-I moved a little to fast-" She kept blinking at every word like he was hitting her but then rudely held out her hand.

"_Bobby!" _She paused. "Lemme tell you something. I like to hear myself talk, but when you interrupt me, I sortof cant." She let the words sink in, he looked down. "Sorry that I ruined your first visit here." He looked like he was about to correct her on something but at the look he got, swallowed his words. "I want to make it up to you by talking you all out to go _furniture shopping_." She smiled big, looking all of Loque who smiled and Chad who let his hands hang as he relaxed, leaning forward. She swallowed hard. She threw on the guilty act. "See, I knew I shouldnt have asked." She turned slightly but was cut off my Bobby who grabbed her arm a little to hard, she held in the pain but only because that was what she wanted him to do; stop her. She peeled his fingers off her arm, noticing that he was more fit than Chad.

"Woah there buddy, youve got some grip." She rubbed the spot, wincing.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. "But I didnt mean to offend you- I mean, if you want to show us one of your traditions of this territory then Ill go along." Her lip twitched at the words he spoke but quickly hid it.

"Ahh, traditions." She nodded like she was agreeing. "Thats exactly what I want to do." She leaned in closer, licking her lips in confusion, "But one thing I dont understand," He leaned in closer,

"Shoot."

"Why do you keep calling this place a territory?" She shook her head, wondering.

"Because it is." Nodding along with her.

"Ahhh, okay, now I see." She had no clue, yet still she stared at the ground. "Okay," She smiled big. "Common Loque," She held out a hand waiting for him to take it.

"Oh me too?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," She raised her eyebrows in glee. He took her hand and they started walking.

They were stopped at the doorway by a brunette. When he turned he shot in her face, making her jump back.

"Shayy, good to see you again." She grimaced at the sight of Crash. She went to walk past, guiding Loque, but he leaned against the doorway.

"I dont know what you like, but personally I dont like to start my day off with insults. So if you would please- move out of my way."

"Hmm, I dont think I will. Three guys eh? I never knew you were such a hussy."

"_Excuse me_?" She yelled in his face her voice even startled her. She was about to make a move when she noticed she was still holding Loque and couldnt move anywhere. As she realized, Chad walked infront of her, pushing her back and raised and eyebrow.

"Now _that_ was very rude." Shayy looked down at Loque with pursed lips. He looked down, sensing her anger. "why are you comparing _that_," he pointed to Loque, Shayy looked up happily. "To us, real men?" She tilted her head, trying to understand. "How you doing old buddy." that was when Chad leaned in and gave him a quick hug and then to walk away. "You know were going into town, you should come." He waved a hand over his shoulder, leaving Crash, staring at Shayy and let the words

"Of course." Roll off his tongue. Shayy rolled her eyes, and literally pulled Loque, his hands so warm, she forgot he was there.

* * *

**Hows it going so far? Sorry I havent updated in awhile but Ive been sick. & Ive also hit a sort of writers block. So if you guys can do me on favour. Which of these ideas would you like better? ;**

** ; Shayy making a game out of their little tour **

** ; Crash ruining everything**

** ; Fight ? Anything else? I have great ideas For ALL of these :) THANKKKKSSS ;-**

& Shayy ; 


	8. LET THE GAMES BEGIN :

"Mmhmm, I think its around here somewhere?" Shayy looked up at all the grates walking on the third floor of the pyramid. Bobby came beside her but she tried to speed up to ignore him.

"Tell me again, why we cant use the front entrance?" He pointed back confused.

"Because," She snapped, facing him and stopping for a moment. "I thought you wanted to do the traditions of my t-t..t.erritory..?" She tried the word out, still not accustomed to it.

"I do, I do, its just umm traveling trough the buildings duct system isnt as great as I had planned.

"Oh here it is!" She pointed hurriedly at the ceiling. Bobby looked up and she grabbed a stool close to it. it was hanging open with a ladder underneath it.

"Why is this one different from the rest?" He narrowed his eyes.

"This one," She huffed while she pushed the ladder, "Is under ummm construction?" She settled the ladder, a cloud of dust falling from the vent. She coughed and swatted away. "Okay who wants to be brave and volunteer to go first?" She put her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Only you know where to go." She looked down. _damn_.

"Fine, fine, Ill go first." She tried descretly to cover her behind. She climbed up the vest and dissapeared for a moment. Then her head reappeared. Crash volunteered next. She grabbed his hand, not wanting to feel his touch, but she had to. She was so tempted to let go of his hand but thought otherwise of it. It would do more damage to the floor than him. She giggled.

"What are you laughing at girl?" He snarled when he was close enough to her face.

"The fact that im at liberty to drop you at this moment." She wiggled her eyebrows. He cursed to the side and quickly held onto the metal duct. She gave a yelp as the duct fell forward. She calmed herself. Crash climbed up behind her. She started moving on as Crash stayed behind to help Loque up, then Bobby and then Chad. Soon the noise was so loud of knees and hands clambering against the soft bendable metal. She had to hold her breath from scaring herself. At any moment that flexible material could cave in. Or bend, and make them jolt, oh no, she wouldnt want that. She made sure not to put more weight on one spot than everywhere else so she had to sync her movements.

"Stop grabbing my leg Crash or Ill kick you where it hurts."

"My hand has a mind of its own." Shayy looked back at him briefly. A look so cold he shuddered. "I joking," He chuckled, "It was an accident." She nodded to herself. She could see light ahead.

_"Were almost- AAAHHH" She screamed as she fell through the duct_. She screamed in real life, letting the scare get to her. She felt Crash getting annoyed as she reared up, head almost hitting the ceiling and she balled her fist, bringing them against her chest. She leaned against him and he nudged her.

"Whats wrong with you?" She glared at one spot as if there was a huge rat that was about to snap at her.

"N-n...nothing. I...am..sorry." She continued. "Were almsot there." She was regretting saying those words. She saw an opening in the ground and steadied herself. She brought her legs over and jumped down, making sure to hold onto the edge. She dangled for a bit but then let go and fell. She landed with a thud.

"Do the same." She directed, looking up, breathing hard. Crash came down, making it a pat to grab onto her like he was steadying herself. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off. Bobby came next, a little more professional, bending his knees to brace himself. Shayy gave him an impressive look and nod. Next Loque stuck his head out in the open.

"I...am scared." He stated clearly.

"Loque dont worry, we did, its okay. Common." They all gave reassurances, except for Crashs who was stupid when he said 'Act like its the ground'

"What are you implying that he jumps around on the ground alot ot have practice for this?" Shayy hissed. she turned to Bobby and brought him close. "hes not going to come down on his own." She shook her head.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Lets just let him jump, and well catch him but we really wont." He seemed like his idea was so..clever. She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, the first part was good, but skip the last part." She walked under the duct and held her arms out infront of her like she was about to carry a big package. She turned back motioning for them to come closer. They stood, in a row and looked up.

"Loque jump." Bobby demanded. Loque took on look, brought his legs forward and jumped. They all grunted as they caught him.

"that was fun, lets do it again!" He cheered.

"Well, thank god, because you dont know what I was going to make you do. I was about to make you guys slide down the pyramid."

"And what were you going to do when we were supposed to land?"

"Dont worry, we would have the soft pavement." She winked and started walking.

"So then Shayy, whatsup?" Bobby jogged to her as they walked down the street. She looked into his green eyes and immediately turned away. She gulped.

"The same thing thats always up."

"Whats that?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"The sky." He chuckled. She turned, startled. _Whoa, that was the_...she blushed.._sexiest laugh Ive ever heard_. She stopped herself. what was this happened to her. Oh my, she wasnt supposed to be emotinal attatched to her clients. She had to try and _not_ make him laugh. She went to reach out for him behind his back but immediately balled her hands into fist, stopping herself.

"What about you?"

"Im good. Im just a little confused abot this trip -no no, dont be offended." He added suddenly at the face Shayy was giving him. "I think you need to just you know, well actually promise you wont get mad if I do something." She peered confused at him.

"Sure..?" In one quick motion grabbed Shayy and lifted her up to his chest facing upward. She looked up at him weirdly and he put his mouth innocently to her stomache and blew a raspberry. She forgot about being angry and started with a slowy giggled. That blew into a full blown laugh in which she wiggled so much Bobby had to put her down. "See, you just got to live a little."

"Live a little huh?" She nodded. She gave a serious look at first but then dove in and started tickling Bobby. He started chuckling and she stopped with a scared look.

"Whats wrong?" he moved his arm, like she was about to attack any moment.

"Nothing." She looked away. "Were here anyways." She pushed the door open and walked in. The bell sounded signifying to the owner that they were entering. The store had a weird smell of damp wood, making Shayy wrinkle her nose. "Did something die in here?"

"The service?" She tried not to laugh at that but ended up sounded like she was choking and eventually did. She ran to the other isle, trying to hide it. Everyone came after her after her coughing fit and she looked up at them with red eyes.

"I..have an idea." She coughed out.

"Sure?" Crash asked. She looked around, glad to actually get a breathe.

"Ill give you each 200 dollars. Mmkay, and then you can go any where in the store, buy whatever you like. This is like a years worth of savings so dont spend it carelessly." She handed out the weird looking money. They were clear but looked exactly like the regular dollar bills Bobby had seem from Third Earth. All the ink was printed in forest green. She handed it out with ease. Bobbys hand linger for a moment on the bill and she was forced to look into his eyes once more. She let go with a sudden pace, like it was fire. "You have to go buy something for the office. Check this out," She looked around and found what she was looking for. She pulled off a flyer off the wall and ripped it into 4 peices. She took out her PDA and typed something into it. Then, with concentration, she pressed a button and something streamed out of where the pen should be. When she held out the rectanglar squares, it had the names of multiple places around the office.

"Are these like gifts?" Bobby watched her as she shoved the papers into her purse and bit her lip and she looked up and jiggled it around.

"Theyre nothing like gifts...Just think of them like a payment to me for taking you guys out and risking my job, mmkay, good?" She nodded. She held out the open purse and Bobby stuck his head in.

"Back wall." He read. He started looking around. Next Crash pushed Loque out of the way and shoved his hand it, forcing the purse a little down. Crash didnt read his aloud but Shayy peeked and saw that he had gotten; Floor. Chad pushed Loque forward gently. He stuck his little hand in and pulled out a sheet as well.

"Drawers. Inside them?" Shayy nodded and he backed off.

"Youre next Chad." She shook the bag.

"Desk. Nice." He threw his hands to the side and groaned like he didnt like it.

"Oh common, thats the best part of the job." She chuckled and slugged him one gently on the shoulder. "Now me, laptop, of course." She smiled. "Now, whoever wins gets a -"

"Kiss form you." Her eyes darted automatically to Crash in confusion.

"What..? Nothing offensive this time?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him as he peered at his paper like he could burn a hole through it.

"We all know where the proper kiss can lead." She groaned, cutting off half of Crashs words.

"If you win, which there is no real competition," She added at Loques hesitant look, "Ill take you all out to dinner. So its a win win situation." She breathed. She started to walk off but was stopped at Bobbys words.

"Wait, you never actually told us how to win."

"Uh yeah, that would help right," She walked back, moving some hair out of her face. "You have to get as much stuff possible with that amount of money. So spend wisely." She nodded to the side. "Good?" She asked. They all nodded. Shayy tried to go forward but bumped into Chad and Loque, went backwards, bumped into Bobby. Finally she stopped, held her hands out and went around everyone; on her way.

. & .

* * *

**hahah, so theres the story. I know that was a little Mary Sue-ish. But I made her like that for a reason. youll see in the next few chapters :) LET THE GAMES BEGIN.**

**So anybody got any ideas of what silly things they should buy? Common, I need ideas :).**

**So I started two knew stories, ill tell you a little about them to see if youre interested.**

**.1 Poking fun at how to annoy characters. It seems to be a big ht, getting more reviews at the same time than I ever had. I am slowly doing almost all characters you throw at me. I hope to go far. Check out 22 ωαуѕ тσ αηησу єяαgση ;**

**.2 This is also poking fun. just because its in the Cirque du Freak category, I wasnt sure where to put it, doesnt mean its all about Darren Shan. It also has a mix of Eragon, Bobby Pendragon, OCs & This story. The characters find out that some crazed fanfiction writer is watching them and is now taking over their lives and turning them into Mary Sues. To be fair, she turned it into a game and now the characters basically pick their own fate. Who said it was good fate? Check out ωнєη тαℓєѕ cσмє αкησcкιη'.**

**Dont forget. Ill give you a nice juicy Apple Slushy if you press taht nice button & review. Anyone have any favourite parts/lines?**

& Shayy ;


End file.
